Face Down
by Loloskinn
Summary: Bella is ready for love. When she meets James she falls for him blindly. Will he be the love of her life? **This story is for mature readers. Lemons included**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com so you can follow the contest. This is a great place to read new stories from newbies like myself and also our favorite stories by seasoned writers we've all been following.**

**I want to thank all the gals at thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for encouraging me to write, even when I'd rather crawl under the covers and hide.**

**Special thanks to thespoiltone and footroza for their continuous support in getting me to finally put into words what floats around in my mind and not letting me give up in anything. You both are the best!**

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Face Down**

**Pen name: loloskinn**

**Song story is inspired by: "Face Down"**

**Artist: ****Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Category: Newbie**

**Main Pairing: James/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

Face Down

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Bella! I don't want to miss Ben's game." Angela yells at me from downstairs.

"I'm almost ready. I just need to get my cleats." I spot them under the bed. I grab them and run downstairs. This is why I need a ball bag for all this stuff. Why don't I have one yet? Oh yeah, because I hate shopping.

Angela and I play on our office softball team. One of those things work sets up to instill a "teamwork" atmosphere and physical fitness. We're nowhere near professional, but we all enjoy playing and we have a good time.

Every Friday night Angela and I leave work together and I drive her home to get her uniform and gear, then we head to my house so I can do the same. Ben, Angela's boyfriend plays on the men's league, and tonight, his game is before ours so she's actually going to be able to watch him play, that is, if I can get us there on time.

This is what my weekends consist of. Playing a game of softball with friends and co-workers, and watching my friends significant others play while I cheer them on pretending not to be the odd man, or woman rather, out.

It's not that I haven't had dates before, but they all seem to end in disaster. This resulting in leaving me feeling as though I was just not that interesting for anyone to be interested in, at least any one that I was interested in, or I was destined to be alone and lonely.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my quiet and books, but I have to admit that reading about love and destiny is starting to get the better of me. I'm a plain person. I don't wear makeup other than mascara and occasionally lip gloss, I dress casually whenever I can get away with it, and I believe that I shouldn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not to find someone to spend time with.

So, I settle for my Friday night games out with my friend and enjoy my weeknights at home with a good book in my lap, and the occasional night out when Angela can persuade me.

We jump in my truck and head for the ball park. Before I can turn the engine off Angela has jumped out of the truck and is headed to the field. I can see that the game has already started.

As I walk toward the stands I notice Ben's team is on the field. That's when I see him. Tall, blond, and muscles flexing through his jersey as he practice swings the bat. How have I not seen him before?

I make it to where Angela is sitting in the stands and sit down to cheer on Ben with her. I can't stop myself from glancing at the man who's up next. His shirt is stretched showing off his chest and arms. When I finally get my eyes to move up to his face I see that he is watching me. He smiles when our eyes meet and I blush from embarrassment at being caught ogling him so obviously. He chuckles as he winks at me and steps up to bat.

I kept glancing at him throughout the game and every time he looked my way I'd blush and look away.

"That's James. Be careful with that one, he's a dog." Angela said when she noticed the innocent interaction.

"Bow wow." I said and we both giggled. "Don't worry. Someone like him would never be interested in someone like me. Besides, I'm just looking." He was good looking, athletic, and I, well, I wasn't.

"Mmhm. Bella, You're a beautiful woman. You are too good for him." I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah right? That's why I stay home every Saturday night with Stephen King and John Saul.

After the game we walked down to congratulate Ben and his team mates on their win. We don't have much time to talk with Ben as our game was about to begin. One of our coaches didn't show up, so Ben offered to help us out. I noticed a few times that Ben would be talking to James. They must be friends. When it was my turn to bat I noticed James was still standing with Ben watching me. Oh please let me hit the ball. Please don't let me strike out. Please! Please! Please!

I swung at the first pitch with my eyes closed and was stunned when I felt the bat make contact with the ball. It went straight up the middle over second base. I made my way to first base thanking god for not letting me make a fool out of myself in front of James. What is wrong with me? Let it go Bella, he's just a guy.

As I ready myself on first waiting for the next batter to hit the ball getting me to second I hear an unfamiliar voice behind me. "That was a good hit, imagine what you could do if you keep your eyes open." I turned to see James standing there smiling at me. My cheeks flushed instantly as I turn back around and give my full attention to the batter. I can feel his eyes on me as I'm bent over ready to bolt as soon as the ball is hit. I'm too embarrassed to look at him again.

The rest of the game went without incident. We lost but it was a close game. I start getting my stuff together and as I turned to leave, I ran right into something hard, knocking me flat on my ass. What the hell? I look up to see that what I had run into was none other than James. He was chuckling as he held out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks" I said once I remembered how to use my brain.

"You're welcome. I'm James"

"Yes, I know." I answered as I started toward the parking lot.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asks as he starts chasing after me.

"Bella. My name is Bella" I said as I continued walking to my truck.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you. I've seen you out here a few times and I was wondering if I can call you sometime?"

With that I stop dead in my tracks. Did he seriously just ask me for my phone number? Me? Was he serious?

"What makes you think I don't have a boyfriend?" I say to him trying to figure out why he would be interested in me.

"I've asked around, and I've seen you staring at me, just as much as I've been staring at you." He smiles brightly as he looks me up and down. "So, can I get your number?"

As he says this Ben and Angela walk by and must have heard him ask because Ben claps him on the shoulder while looking at me. "Go for it Bella! I'll vouch for him, he's a good guy."

I looked over and Angela. She shrugged and smiled before they continued to walk together to their car.

I turn to look at James as he smiles down at me and hands me his phone. I take a deep breath and program my number into his phone and hand it back to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you." He says before turning away and walks towards his team mates. I doubt I'll even hear from him. Angela did say he was a dog. Maybe he just wanted to see if he could get me to give him my number. Oh well, no hard done.

I climb in my truck and head home. As I pull into my driveway, I notice Mike Newton standing in his yard, great. Mike lives next door and I had gone on a date with him once, if you can even call it that. That was the worst date I had ever been on, and now he won't leave me alone.

When I first moved in Mike watched from his front yard. I found it odd that he just sat there and watched and never offered to help. Not that I wanted the help, but strange that he just watched. That should have been my first clue. A few days later I was out watering the lawn and he was outside in his yard again. I waved being neighborly and he took it as an invitation to come over. He was nice enough, not bad looking, blond, blue eyes, and a slight frame, but solid.

He tells me a bit about the neighborhood like how Mr. Banner across the street is a teacher, and Rosalie on the other side of me is a mechanic. We chat for a little while more before he asks if he can cook me dinner, part of the welcome to the neighborhood thing and all. I accept as I have yet to go shopping and he seems friendly enough.

Later that night I walk over to Mike's with an apple pie in hand. I may have been invited over for dinner, but I was taught to never show up empty handed. I balance the pie in one hand and knock on the door. When he opens the door to allow me entry, I immediately get a strong whiff of what can only be cat. Oh no, I'm allergic to cats. I didn't know he had a cat. By the smell of this place he must have a dozen cats somewhere around here. I notice there are mirrors on every wall. Ok? Strange.

Mike noticed the pie in my hand. "You didn't have to bring that. I invited you. Besides, I won't eat that. I don't eat anything with sugar in it." As he walks me to the kitchen I notice he's looking at himself in every mirror we pass and either flexing or puffing out his chest in some weird body builder wannabe pose. Would it be rude to tell him I left the stove on at home and never return?

When we get to the kitchen I am completely disgusted with how filthy it is in there, and is that a cat sleeping on the counter? Oh my god. I am not going to eat anything he serves. This is just gross. I'm seriously considering telling him the stove excuse again. He had made boiled chicken and brown rice, which I find quite odd that this is what he would serve when I can plainly see half empty take out cartons from the Chinese restaurant down the street. Is that an empty box of twinkies? No sugar my ass.

We sit down at the kitchen table, the only clean thing in the house, you can tell this doesn't get used. I pick at my plate, just moving the food around trying to make it look like I'm eating something when I start sneezing. I was afraid this would happen when I smelled the cats. I've got one rubbing on my leg and I have the urge to kick my feet, as another jumps up on the table. Mike just pets it and leaves it there. Seriously? You want me to eat with a cat on the table? How much longer do I have to sit here?

I continue sneezing and now my nose is running. I can feel my eyes start to swell. This is just getting better and better. I notice Mike is watching himself eat in the mirror that's on the wall across from him on the wall. Not just watching himself, but still doing those weird poses like he's Arnold Schwarzennegger in the making. He sees me looking at him and asks "I look good don't I?" I almost choke on my water. All I can do is smile. He takes that as confirmation and smiles while continuing to look at himself in the mirror.

By this time my eyes are watering and swollen and I still can't stop sneezing. I've never been so happy to be allergic to cats. I've got to get out of this crazy cat house of mirrors.

"Mike, thanks for dinner, but I've got to get out of here. I'm allergic to your cats and I must look a mess."

"Yeah, you kind of do. Maybe next time you can cook me dinner." Not if you were the last man on earth, but instead of telling him what I'm thinking I just smile and practically run for the door. Never again will I set foot in that place. As soon as I get home I take a hot shower trying to rid myself of the cat stench and the skin crawling feeling that I was left with from the entire experience.

I get out of my truck and try to get inside without having to deal with him, but he has other plans.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Mike." Hopefully, that will be the end of the conversation. Not likely.

"So, did you have a date" Seriously?

"Uh, no, I was playing softball tonight." As I'm unlocking the front door I can hear my phone ringing. Thank god! Saved by the bell, literally. "Excuse me Mike, my phones ringing." I get inside and race to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello? Is this Bella?"

"Yes."

"It's me, James. I thought maybe you'd given me a fake number."

"Is that why you're calling so soon?" I can hear him chuckle on the other end.

"No, I just wanted to hear your voice again. So, would you like to have a drink with me sometime?"

"Sure." I can't believe he called to ask me out for a drink. It's only been less than an hour since I even gave him my number. Isn't there some unwritten three day waiting period rule?

"Great! So, tell me where you live, and I'll bring it with me. What do you drink?"

"What?" Is he serious? He wants to come over? Tonight?

"Tell me where you live and what you drink and I'll bring it with me. Come on Bella, I'm a nice guy. Ben said so himself. I'll be a complete gentleman."

Do I really want to have him over tonight? I haven't cleaned the house this week. I'm not dressed for company, but then again, he's already seen me in what I'm wearing. I don't really drink though, what do I tell him I drink?

"Alright, just bring whatever you drink." I gave him my address and attempted to pick up around the house before he gets here. I wish I had time to take a shower and change. Before I knew it there's a light knock on the door.

I open the door to see James standing there with a six pack of beer. "Hi" he says as he walks through the front door. "Who's your neighbor?"

I peek out the front door to see Mike still standing in his front yard. The look on his face is a cross between hurt and pissed. I roll my eyes and shut the door.

"Oh, that's Mike." I tell him.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"What? No! We went on one date months ago, and he can't seem to get it through his head that I'm not interested."

"Do you want me to go over there and tell him that?" He says to me, looking rather annoyed.

"Uh, no, that's not necessary." Oh my god! Is he jealous of Mike? Mike who looks at himself in the mirror more than I do? I must be reading more into his comment than there is, because before I can say anything else, he smiles and hands me a beer.

We sit down on the couch as he hands me a beer. I smile in thanks and take a sip a little unsure as to what to talk about. I am so out of my element. I just met this guy and here he is sitting on my couch so comfortably like we've known each other for years. I've never done something like this before. I hope he doesn't think I do this often.

"I hope you don't think that I do this kind of thing often. I don't usually have guys over that I've just met" This was true, and after the Mike incident, I didn't even talk to guys I didn't know that well. I learned that the hard way. "Really, I trust Ben, and he says you're a good guy, so…."

He smiles at that and takes a drink of his beer. "Relax Bella. I'm just here to talk, to get to know you and you get to know me, ok." That does make me relax a bit.

"So, how long have you known Ben?" I ask him, trying to start up a conversation.

"I met Ben a few years ago through my business partner Laurent. We own a Butcher shop and Ben helped us get started." That makes sense. Ben is an investor and has helped quite a few businesses get up and running.

"Have you played ball long" I ask still struggling trying to start a conversation. I'm still a bit nervous being in my house with this guy. He's so good looking and not like the usual guys I've dated, as if I date that much. I think I've had two serious boyfriends and one was in high school.

"Actually, I haven't played since high school, but a friend was in need of a player tonight, so I helped out. What about you? Have you played long?"

"Not really, just the last couple of years. I didn't play in school or anything, but I do like to play."

"You can use some work, but I don't mind giving you some pointers if you want." He tells me with a smile. Is that a putdown, or his way of saying he wants to spend some time with me?

"Yeah? We practice on Sundays and Wednesdays, you should come out sometime, we could use the help." I'm still not sure if he's asking to spend time with me or not, so I keep it neutral by letting him know about team practices.

"I may do that." He says as he runs a hand through his hair causing a curl to fall over one eye. I have the strangest urge to reach out and move it from blocking my view of his beautiful blue eyes. I shake my head to clear that thought to see he's looking at me with such intensity, like he's studying my reactions to him. "You're beautiful." He whispers almost to himself.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right. I must look a mess all sweaty and dirty from just playing ball. You really didn't give me a chance to take a shower."

"No, you really are. You look good with no makeup and your hair in a pony tail. Natural, you don't even have to try." He raises his hand to gently stick a loose strand of hair behind my ear and I can't help but lean into his touch.

He asks me about my family and I tell him my dad, Charlie, was a cop and was killed in the line of duty two years ago. My mom, Renee, is a free spirit and never stays in one place too long. We're close and talk often. She's actually not too far and visits often. I have no siblings, so there's not much to tell.

He starts telling me about his family. He's an only child and he lost both his parents in a car accident when he was eighteen, which was ten years ago. I didn't realize he was so much older than me. I'm only 22, but it doesn't bother me as I tend to act a bit older than I am and guys my age are immature. I can't take my eyes off his arms while he's talking. Watching the muscles move under his shirt has me captivated.

"Bella, did you hear me?" He smiles as he tilts his head down to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Oh god, I've been caught ogling again. I can feel my cheeks getting hot again. Damn instant blush.

"I asked if I could give you a shoulder rub." He smiles once again, giving me an innocent look to convey that's all he wants.

"Oh, uh. Sure I guess." He's going to have his hands on me. He's going to be touching me with those hands. Get it together Bella! Thank god I'll be facing away from him. I turn my body on the couch so my back is to him and I have one leg under me and the other on the floor.

I fell his hands lightly rub my shoulders before he grabs a little harder kneading them in such a way that I can't help but moan in pleasure.

He leans his head to my ear and I can feel his breath "I've been wanting an excuse to touch you all night."

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up still on the couch with him asleep on the other end.

I can't believe we fell asleep sitting on the couch. Oh my god, I hope he doesn't think I'm rude or wasn't interested in what we were talking about. I was just so comfortable when he started giving me that shoulder rub. I got up, stretched and walked into the kitchen to start some coffee.

When I make my way back to the living room with two cups of coffee, he is already awake. He smiles at me while I hand him a cup of coffee. "Good morning. I'm so sorry I fell asleep." I tell him as I sit back on the couch and sip my coffee.

He chuckles "I'm pretty sure I fell asleep too, but I do need to get going. I've got plans to meet up with some friends today." He sits his coffee cup down and the coffee table and stands to leave.

"Oh, ok. Well, I had a nice time last night. Thanks for the beer." I sit my coffee cup down too and follow him towards the door.

He chuckles lightly and pulls me into a hug and kisses my neck. "I'll call you later." He releases me from the hug and walks out the door. As I watch him walk away I wonder if I will hear from him again. Will he actually call? I close the door and head for the shower. I'm going to need a cold one this morning.

I spent the rest of the morning cleaning house and doing laundry. As I was folding the last load the phone rang.

"Hello"

"What happened last night? James told Ben he stayed the night" Angela's voice was full of concern, but I can't help but giggle lightly at that.

"Relax Ang. He did stay the night, but it's not what you're thinking. He came over and we stayed up all night talking until I fell asleep when he started rubbing my shoulders. I really had a nice time."

"Well, he certainly gave Ben the impression it was more than that. Just be careful Bella. I don't want you to get hurt." I know she's just worried about me, but if he's giving off the impression that it was more than an innocent night, I'm not sure how to feel about that. Before I can comment any further, my other line starts ringing.

"Ang, can I call you back, my other line is ringing."

"Sure Bella. I'll talk to you later. Are you sure you're ok?" Wow, she really is worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon." I'm actually starting to feel a little sick thinking that James would make it sound like more than it was. Why would he say that?

I switch to the other line and say hello, still distracted by my conversation with Angela.

"Hey, Bella it's James. Why don't I pick you up and take you to dinner. Be ready at six."

"James? What exactly did you tell Ben about last night?" I can hear the irritation in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asks a bit amused. "I told him I had a nice time and we slept together…on the couch." He laughs. "Seriously, Bella, I'm a guy. I couldn't resist, but I did tell him it was because you fell asleep during my awesome rub down. So, I'll pick you up at six ok?"

"James, I don't want people getting the wrong impression of what happened last night. I hope you didn't intentionally say something that would make them think something like that." I'm still a bit irritated by how casual he is being about this.

"Bella, I like you, and I wouldn't let someone think something that is not true about you. I really want to get to know you better. I want to spend some time with you tonight, so please don't be angry about this, it's nothing to worry about."

I sigh loudly. Maybe I am blowing this out of proportion. He doesn't seem to think it's a big deal, but Angela was so concerned. Was what he said really that bad? Sure the implications were there, but really he didn't say anything that didn't happen.

"Alright." I concede. "I'll be ready."

"Great! I'll see you then." he hangs up with that and I'm left looking at the phone. What am I getting myself into? Take a chance Bella, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I have no idea where he's planning on taking me for dinner, so I opt to stay casual, like most of my wardrobe. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a teal button up blouse with some black boots. That'll do.

I'm ready with fifteen minutes to spare. I'm getting a bit nervous now, so I decide to call Angela back before I go out. I should have called her sooner, but I was too worried about dinner with James to think about calling her.

"Ang, it's me." I try to sound calm, but I know I don't fool her.

"Bella, what took you so long to call back?" She doesn't sound as worried as before, but I can still tell that something is bothering her.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. James called and explained what happened. It was just a misunderstanding. He said he told the guys that we slept together on the couch after I fell asleep. He's picking me up in a little while to take me to dinner."

"Really? Wow, I guess I can see the misunderstanding. Where is he taking you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com so you can follow the contest. This is a great place to read new stories from newbies like myself and also our favorite stories by seasoned writers we've all been following.**

**I want to thank all the gals at thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for encouraging me to write, even when I'd rather crawl under the covers and hide.**

**Special thanks to thespoiltone and footroza for their continuous support in getting me to finally put into words what floats around in my mind and not letting me give up in anything. You both are the best!**

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Face Down**

**Pen name: loloskinn**

**Song story is inspired by: "Face Down"**

**Artist: ****Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Category: Newbie**

**Main Pairing: James/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

Face Down

Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the morning cleaning house and doing laundry. Just as I was folding the last of the clothes my phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Morning Bella, it's Angela." I can tell she's smiling "So, what did you do last night? I heard you had company." She giggles.

"Cool it Ang. Nothing happened. We stayed up almost all night talking until he started rubbing my shoulders. I must have fallen asleep. I woke up this morning lying on the couch with him."

"Awe, that doesn't sound so bad." She sighs. "Ben made it sound like you got your groove on." Now she is full on laughing.

I roll my eyes. "Well, nothing did happen. I really did have a nice time. Why would Ben think something else?" My brow furrows in confusion.

"I don't know? He met up with James this morning, male bonding or something. You know how guys are." Before I can respond to that my other line starts beeping.

"Hey Ang, I gotta go, my other line is beeping."

"Sure, call me later though. I want to hear all about your night." Excited she hangs up.

"Hey, Bella it's James. Did you miss me?"

"James, what exactly did you tell Ben about last night?" I can hear the irritation in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asks a bit amused. "I told him I had a nice time and we slept together…on the couch." He laughs. "Seriously, Bella, I'm a guy. I couldn't resist, but I did tell him it was because you fell asleep during my awesome rub down."

I let out a deep breath, "Don't be making up stories about me to make you look good to the guys. Even if we did do something last night, I don't want it blasted to everyone. My personal life is personal."

"Ok, I get it. You're not mad at me are you?" he asks almost aggravated. "Listen, I going to come get you. I came to your house last night, it's only fair you come to mine tonight."

The first thought I have is Mike and his cats. Oh god, I can't go through that again. James isn't Mike though. I actually enjoyed James' company last night. He seemed so interested in getting to know me, and I can't say that I don't want to get to know him better too. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"You don't have any cats do you?" I ask with a smirk.

"No." he answers a bit confused. "I have a dog though."

I can't help but laugh a little. I'm sure he has no idea why I find that so amusing. "Alright, what time?"

"Great." He says victoriously. "Be ready at six." Six? Isn't that a bit early for a weekend? Before I can say anything else, he hangs up the phone. Hmm? That was different.

I decide to call Angela back and let her know my plans for tonight. What little I know about them anyways. She seems happy for me, but I can tell she's holding something back, but I can't tell what it is exactly. We make plans to meet for coffee at The Writers Coffee Shop in the morning. I love that place.

At five minutes to six there's a knock at the door. At least he's punctual. I run my hands over my blouse before I open the door. There he is, standing with a single rose outstretched. It's one of those cheesy gas stations roses, but it's still sweet.

"Hey there." He smiles at me as I reach for the rose.

"Hi. Thank you for the rose, that was very sweet." I smile back at him as I lean to smell the rose. Plastic?

"Did you want to come in?" I move to the side to allow him entry.

"Not if you're ready." He takes my hand and leads me out the door. I turn to lock the door and follow him down the driveway.

We walk to his truck. It's a big four wheel drive off road vehicle. Before he lets me in he grabs me around the waist and pulls me in for a tight hug and then he kisses me. His lips are rough and aggressive on mine. I was startled by this. It was our first kiss and it wasn't exactly what I expected our first kiss to be. It was still enjoyable, but I was caught off guard and a little disappointed that it was happening on the curb in front of my house.

"What was that for?" I finally spoke once he loosened his hold on me.

"I just wanted to make sure your boyfriend knows that you're with me. He tilts his head in the direction of Mike's house. I look to see Mike was sitting on the front porch watching the entire thing. He releases me and walks around to get in the truck smiling. "Maybe he'll back off now."

Once he's in the truck he unlocks the passenger door for me to get in, I roll my eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. I told you that already."

"Hmm. He doesn't seem to know that." Was he actually jealous?

"That's because he's an idiot. Where exactly are you taking me?" Trying to change the subject and get him to calm down a little bit.

"I told you, my house." He smiles at me. "I want to keep you there and never let you out of my sight."

Giggling lightly "You're a dork."

"Awe, come on. I just want to show you my home." His bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

He starts the truck and the radio comes on with it playing a song I know and love. I start humming with the singer and tapping my foot. James looks at me from the corner of his eye and turns the music up. He turns to me and smiles lightly before returning his attention back to the road.

He pulls up to a house in a typical suburb neighborhood. He leads the way through the front door. It's larger than my moderate two bedroom house. I'm surprised at how warm and inviting it seems. Not what you'd expect from a bachelor's pad.

"You have a lovely home." I compliment politely as I look around the room.

"Thanks, I knew you'd like it." He smiles at me and takes my hand. "Let me give you the tour. He leads me to through the house and we enter a den. There are animal heads on the wall, smaller stuffed ones adorning shelves, and a huge big screen TV almost covering an entire wall. "Do you like it? This is my favorite room." He smiles broadly. "This is the man's room." He laughs.

I can't help but laugh too. "Yeah, I can see. You must hunt quite a bit."

"Yeah, whenever I can." He takes my hand as he leads me out of the 'man's room' and we head further down the hall. "This is my bedroom" His eyes glinting as he stares at me for a moment.

I'm taken aback by the intensity of his stare. I can't help but feel the attraction between us. My nerves from earlier are slowly subsiding.

"Come on, I made us dinner." He smiles at me and places his hand on the small of my back and leads me back down the hall to the kitchen. On the stove I can see he has been cooking. It smells wonderful.

"It smells wonderful." I walk towards the stove to get a better look. "You made spaghetti sauce from scratch?" Shocked that this man can cook, and not just cook, but cook well enough to make spaghetti sauce from scratch.

"Don't look so surprised." He laughs "I can cook a lot of things. This is just one of my favorite things to make." He dishes us plates up and carries them to the table. There's a salad and some garlic bread already there.

"Wow! This is great!" I compliment between bites.

"Thanks. It's a family recipe." He pours us some wine and we enjoy the rest of dinner in quiet conversation. When we had both finished eating I got up and grabbed out plates.

"What are you doing?" He asks looking at me curiously.

"What? You cooked, I'll clean up." I smile back at him.

"No way, you're my guest. I'll let you help though." He takes both plates from me and walks to the sink.

"Fair enough."

After the kitchen is clean and everything put away he takes my hand and leads me to the front room where he puts on some music. "Dance with me?" He smiles at me warmly. How could I resist.

I step towards him and he wraps me in his arms. I can't help but feel good in his arms. We sway with the music as he whispers the words to the song in my ear. I sigh contently and relax a bit more.

"You feel good in my arms. You fit perfectly." His words are muffled as he nuzzles into my neck. "Stay with me tonight. I'm not ready to let you go."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I sigh into his chest.

"Why not? We've already slept together." He chuckles into my neck.

I smack him lightly on the chest. "Very funny."

"I just want to hold you." He murmurs as he starts rubbing my back. "I can't get enough of how you feel." I won't lie, I do like the way it feels to have his arms wrapped around me. It's been a long time since someone has held me like this. Far too long.

"I can't, I don't have any clothes." I'm whining now. I really don't want to leave. It's been a nice night, and he did say just hold me.

"You can sleep in some of my pajamas." He knows wearing me down. His excitement is evident in his voice. Smirking down at me he whispers again, "You know you want to stay."

I do, but should I? "I'm meeting Angela in the morning. I'll have to leave early." I look up at him through my lashes.

"That's not a problem, I'm up at four every morning." He smiles.

"Oh god, I don't need to be up that early." He chuckles and leans his head down to mine as we continue dancing around the room.

This has been such a lovely night that I really don't want to end it yet. We end up talking for a few more hours before he explains he can't keep his eyes open any longer and needs to get some sleep. He leads me to his room and fumbles through a few drawers before he hands me a pair of pajama bottoms and a plain white t shirt.

I head into the bedroom to change and when I emerge he's already lying in bed in just a pair of pajama bottoms. I can't tear my eyes away from his chest. This man is built like a brick house. Not bulky, but definitely well defined. I hear him chuckle and it breaks me from my trance. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and walk to the opposite side of the bed he is on.

He pulls the blankets back for me to get in beside him. As I do, he reaches over and pulls me to him. "Mmm, this is more like it." He says as he nuzzles my neck. I'm a bit tense to say the least. Don't get me wrong, laying next to him isn't exactly a bad thing, but how far am I willing to go?

"Don't worry, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with." He says as if he knew what I was thinking. "I just want to make you feel good."

He then starts rubbing my arm up and down. I sigh contently. His touch is comforting and I start to relax. He slowly moves to rub my stomach and hip in the same way he was rubbing my arm, slow and soothing before he gradually moves to my thigh.

"Let me make you feel good." He whispers. I can't help but enjoy the feel of his hands on me. With the wine from dinner and his soft touches my body relaxed into his caresses.

He starts pulling down the pajama bottoms along with my panties and I immediately tense again. "James, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel good. Now lay back and let me do this for you." His voice is commanding, yet sensual. He continued to rub my thighs as he pulls my panties down farther. I give into the temptation. I want his hands on me.

I started to feel his hot breath between my thighs. Oh god, it's been so long since I've had that. I try to bite back the moan that is threatening to fall from my lips. With teasing hands he rubs my inner thigh with one hand while running a single finger along my slit and up to my clit.

"Ungh" I can't hold it back any longer. My hips lift involuntarily to meet his hand. He chuckles lightly and I can feel his breath on my sex.

"I told you I would make you feel good." He slowly licks me from opening to my clit. When we reaches my clit he gently sucks.

"Ahh, oh god! Fuck don't stop." I can't say any more than that. The sensations are taking over my brain and I can only feel.

He slides his tongue inside me and covers me entirely with his mouth and begins to thrust his tongue while nibbling slightly. I can't take much more of this. The heat starts to build in my body and I can feel the light sheen of sweat forming. If he keeps that up I'm going to scream.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears as he swipes his tongue over my lips before grabbing my clit between his teeth and biting down as I explode underneath him.

"Oh my god," I gasp between breaths, "that was fantastic."

He chuckles lightly before he starts moving up my body until his knees are on either side of my head. "I know how you can repay me." He smiles down at me.

I haven't even caught my breath, but I can't resist returning the favor and making him lose control under my touch. I grab him by the base of his dick and rub him up his length and running my finger over his slit, before I lightly rub my hand back down to the base and cup his balls. I crane my head up so that I can reach his head and lick the tip before I take him in my mouth.

"Fuck yeah, like that." He places his hands in my hair to control the pace and pushes me down farther on him. I take as much of him as I can before I have to force my head back so I don't choke. With his hands still in my hair he pushes my head again, and speeds up the pace to his liking.

"Yeah, take it all. Fuck, you're mouth feels good." He moans as he starts shifting his hips to meet the pace his hands have set my head to going even deeper. I try hard not to gag, thinking of everything and anything else than the task at hand just so I don't fuck this up.

With a few quick thrusts I feel him pulse in my mouth before I feel and taste him on the back of my tongue. He releases my head and crawls back down my body until his head is lying on the pillow beside me.

"Wow, that was good. Where'd you learn to do that?" Was he seriously asking me that?

"Uh, I don't know?" I stutter unsure how to answer, if I should answer at all. "It's not like I get a lot of practice." I giggle trying to laugh it off.

He turns to face me "Well, you could have fooled me." He says smiling at me. "I'm not done with you yet, I want to be in that pussy."

I feel my cheeks flame. "You think you can?" I giggled.

He looks at me with a mock pout, but I can see the glint in his eyes. "Are you doubting me?" He asks as he rolls on top of me. I can feel his arousal on my leg as he reaches down and grabs my leg under the knee and places it on his shoulder.

I quirk an eyebrow at him, but as soon as I feel him adjust and push into me my eyes close and my head falls back.

"Does that answer your question?" He grunts between thrusts, "Does that feel good? Fuck you feel good, I'm not going to last long." With that he pushes into me hard one last time before he collapses on top of me breathing heavy.

"Uhh", he moans as he rolls off of me and turns away. "Damn, that was good." I roll over with him and wrap my arm around his waist. He pats my hand before he moves his hand to under his pillow. Just as soon as it began it was over.

He began snoring loudly, so I turned away from him in an effort to stifle the noise that was keeping me awake.

I felt like I barely got any sleep at all when I noticed the sun coming through the window. I started to rise out of the bed in an effort not to wake James. I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought, because before I was even half way out of the bed I felt his arm grab me around my wrist and pull me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", I said as I wiped a wild strand of hair from his eyes, "I need to get up. I'm meeting Angela for coffee this morning, remember?"

"Exactly how were you planning on getting there?" Squinting at me now, "you don't have your truck."

"I was planning on calling a cab", I laughed lightly, "I didn't want to bother you."

"Bullshit! I'll take you." He says as he starts getting out of bed.

"James, you don't have to do that, besides, I need to go home and get a shower and change."

"I will take you home to shower and change", he explains. "I'm not ready to let you go yet. Just let me get a shower first and then I'll take you, ok." He kisses me softly on the lips before heading into the bathroom.

Smiling, I shake my head and walk into the kitchen. I don't know what I should do until he's ready to go, so I decide to make some coffee. I look around the kitchen until I find the coffee and filters and start a pot of coffee.

Not long after the coffee is done, James walks into the kitchen. "You made coffee?" His brow furrows.

"I hope you don't mind", I sputter nervously, "I just thought you'd like some before we left."

He smiles lightly as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "No, it's fine, thanks."

Once he's done with his coffee we head out the door. When we pull into my drive way he leans over and kisses me. "When you get done with Angela, I want you to come back to my place. Bring a change of clothes this time."

"I have to work tomorrow." I explain.

"So do I, but I want you with me tonight." He smiles as he kisses me again before I jump out of his truck.

I reach my front door and before I enter I turn to see him waiting for me to get inside. I can't believe how thoughtful he is. He's always paying attention to me. He must be interested to go out of his way like that, and he wants to see me again tonight. I could seriously get used to this attention.

I wave to him as I shut the door. Angela and I are going to have a lot to talk about today. I can't help but smile to myself as I head for the shower. About time I have something interesting to talk about.

Angela's already seated in our favorite nook with my coffee by the time I make it to the Writer's Coffee Shop. We come here so often, we don't even have to order. All the baristas know our usual and have it going before we can make it to the cash register. I look over to see who's working today and wave to Bob, who smiles and waves back before he returns to work.

"Thanks for the coffee, Ang."

"No problem. Looks like Mandy and Jenny are writing again." She tilts her head to the left. I look over to where she's gesturing and I can see them both clicking away on their keyboards.

I chuckle softly, "When are they not." I say in a whisper as to not interrupt them, "I swear they are here every time we come in." Angela giggles and nods her head in agreement.

"So," Angela starts while looking at me with a smirk, "How was your evening?"

I blush automatically, but I can't hide the smile that is taking over.

"Oh. My. God!" She screams, "You got laid." You could hear a pin drop as how quiet it suddenly got. I know my cheeks are flaming red. I chance a look around and I notice Mandy and Jenny trying to stifle their laughter. I roll my eyes and groan.

"A little louder Ang", I say sarcastically, "I don't think they heard you in Tibet." I hear the laughter coming from the table next to us. I guess that was all Mandy and Jenny could take. I lay my head on the table in an effort to hide.

"Sorry, Bella." Angela says still giggling slightly, but her voice is sincere. "I was just surprised. I can't remember when the last time it was you actually got any."

Oh for the love of god. Can the world swallow me up now? After that Angela took it easy on me while I gave her a quick review of the night I had with James. When I got to the part where he made me dinner, she held up her hand in an attempt to get me to stop.

"Hold on", her brow furrows in confusion, "he made sauce from scratch? Bella! He didn't make that sauce. He got it from Ben, you know the sauce his mom makes so much of we have to freeze it. He picked it up when he came over yesterday." I looked at her for a moment before the realization hit me as to what she was telling me. We both started to laugh.

"That is too funny." I say between breaths. "Didn't he think I'd figure that out?"

"Well, obviously you didn't figure it out until I told you." She pointed out to me.

"True." We both start laughing again.

The rest of the morning we spent talking about anything and everything before she needed to get going. She and Ben were going to see her dad today, and they had a two hour drive ahead of them. I told her goodbye and have a safe trip and I headed home still smiling to myself at the events that have taken place in my life in the last two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com so you can follow the contest. This is a great place to read new stories from newbies like myself and also our favorite stories by seasoned writers we've all been following.**

**I'd like to thank Footroza for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this for me. I appreciate your help so much.**

**Also, thanks to TotallyObsessed82 for getting me over that hump when I just couldn't figure out how to connect the dots. You're brilliant.**

**Last but not least, thespoiltone, you are the one who inspires me to keep pushing myself out of my comfort zone and write, and then write lemons, too! You are the best!**

**Warning! This story is for mature readers only. I don't own anything, but my laptop.**

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Face Down**

**Pen name: loloskinn**

**Song story is inspired by: "Face Down"**

**Artist: ****Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Category: Newbie**

**Main Pairing: James/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

Face Down

Chapter 3

As I was driving to James' after meeting with Angela, I couldn't help but think about how quickly this relationship, if you could call it that, was moving. By no means was this my first relationship, but it has been a long time that I've been intimate with anyone. Like five years long.

I've been so focused on my education and starting my career that it hasn't been a priority to me. However, now that I'm done with school and have found a job that I enjoy, I've found myself feeling a bit lonely, as if something is missing in my life. Maybe this is what's been missing.

I feel so comfortable with James, and he's been so tentative towards me, that I can't help but feel enamored. Having someone wrap their arms around me and make me feel so safe hasn't happened to me in forever. He has a home, his own business, and seems so together. My childhood was completely different, and I was entranced with the idea of someone finally taking care of me.

My father was always the one you could depend on. He was not an emotional man, but I never doubted that he was there for me. My mother on the other hand, she was what I like to consider eccentric. She moved at least once a year, and seemed to change jobs just as frequently. To say that I didn't have stability with her would be an understatement.

My parents were divorced when I was only seven. As a result, I didn't see my father other than summers or every other holiday. Even though they were divorced, I know my father was still continuing to bail Renee out of trouble with rent or groceries. After he died that role fell upon me.

Renee was a good mother in her own way, but she just wasn't very dependable. She was constantly getting bored for one reason or another at her job or house and felt like a change would regenerate her creative spirit. You couldn't help but love her, even though you sometimes wished she would find whatever it was she was searching for.

Seeing what life was like for James was something I've always wanted for myself. Having that security is what I craved. I know it seems too soon to be thinking of this, but really, I'm not thinking of forever. I'm more taken by the fact that the dream is actually possible. Maybe I can open up to James and give him a chance to show me what this life can be, for however long it lasts.

I really had no idea yet what exactly this was for James. Is it a relationship? I'm not sure, but I am sure that I feel special when I'm with him. Sure he's not perfect, but who is? He's been nothing but kind to me. More than kind, actually.

I had never been in a relationship with someone who could take care of themselves. I've always been the caretaker in the relationship. I guess it's in my nature to take care of others as I was always doing with Renee. Having someone like James in my life was so different. It was uncharacteristic of me to attach myself to a man so quickly.

In just two short days James has brought me into his home and took care of me. I'll agree that his dinner was not exactly homemade, but the thought was there. That is something. The way he held me when we danced was wonderful. His arms wrapped around me making me feel safe. I can't help but feel that way with him. I'll enjoy this for as long as I can.

As I pull into James' driveway, I see him in the front yard of the neighbor's house. He smiles and waves me over to join him as I get out of my truck. He meets me halfway and kisses me softly while slipping an arm around my waist.

"You came back," he smiles down at me, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my new neighbors. I just met them today." He walks me over to them and introduces me to them as his girlfriend. I can't help but smile and blush at that.

"Hi, I'm Aro," a gentleman that looks old enough to be my father says, "This is my wife Athenodora, Caius and his wife Sulpicia, and Demetri and his girlfriend Rosalie." He introduced them all with a wave around the yard. "We were just going to have a barbeque, you two are welcome to join us."

"We'd love to." James answers while smiling down at me and squeezing my waist lightly. James led me to an empty seat where the women were all gathered before he followed Aro into the house. When James returned a short while later, he brought me a beer and sat down next to me. I smiled appreciatively at him for the drink and for joining me again. I was a bit shy and was just sitting silently listening to the others talking.

Aside from polite conversation they hardly acknowledged I was there, which was perfectly alright with me. I answered questions about my job and school. I started to feel more comfortable, not entirely sure if it wasn't with the help of a little alcohol. By the time we had finished eating, Rosalie and I had begun to talk more once she discovered that we both had a love for playing softball.

I was having such a good time, I hadn't noticed how late it was until Athenodora started putting away chairs, and Demetri and Rosalie started saying their goodbyes. When Rosalie made her way over to me, she hooked her arm with mine and led me with her toward their vehicle.

"That is the most those women have ever talked to me." She whispered in my ear, which made me giggle. "I guess I'm not the new girl anymore." She looked at me with a smirk. I smiled back at her. "It really was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." She turned to look at me. "We'll have to get together soon."

"I'd like that very much Rose." I smiled softly. She got into the car with Demetri, gave a small wave, and they drove away as I started my way back towards James.

"What was that all about?" James asked as I sat down again.

"Nothing, she just wants to get together sometime." I looked at him curiously.

"That sounds good. Demetri and I want to get together and do some hunting, so you girls can keep each other company." He says matter of factly before turning back to his conversation with Aro.

Once James finished his beer he stood up and put his hand out for me to take. I smiled and took his hand while he helped me stand. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze.

"It's time I get this woman to bed." James said to everyone, causing a few snickers which in turn made me blush. "Thank you for having us over, it was good to meet you all." Everyone said goodbye as James led us towards his house and I gave a quick wave goodbye.

As we walked back to James' house he leaned down and kissed my temple.

"What was that for?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Just for being you." He smiled back at me. "Let's get inside." He said as he opened the door and led the way.

James waited for me to enter before he closed the door and locked it behind me. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the bedroom and leading me to the bed. He released my hand and began undressing, never taking his eyes off me. His stare was so intense, but I couldn't break the connection his eyes had on me.

Standing before me in only a pair of jeans, he walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders before sliding them slowly down my body until he reached the hem of my shirt. His blue eyes still piercing mine as he lifted my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his hands over my bare skin causing me to shiver.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck, the tip of his tongue pressing into my skin while his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me close. I could feel his tongue trace the line of my neck, crossing over to my ear before he started to suck my earlobe into his mouth. His hands moved up the sides of my body, reaching my breasts and cupping them gently. He began rolling his thumbs over my nipples, feeling them grow erect under his touch.

James reached around unclasping my bra with one hand. Moving his hands to my shoulders, he slid the straps of my bra down my arms until it joined the pile of clothing accumulating at my feet.

"So fucking hot." His voice raspy and low as he pushed his hips against mine. The bulge in his pants pressing against my abdomen as he backs me up against the bed.

His hand came up, cupping my breast as he lowered his head to the other. His tongue began to spiral around my nipple, teasing me, causing me to gasp from the sudden pleasure. His lips brushed over my stiffening nipple before he sucked it between his lips, pressing his lips firmly together, sucking my nipple lightly and pulling gently.

He began kissing across my breasts slowly as his hands ran down my arms. Teasing my other nipple in the same exquisite fashion he had given the first. His hands wrapped around my waist and guided me to sit on the bed.

His fingers began to play at the waistband of my jeans, popping the button and then slowly unzipping them. His fingertips brushing my skin as he dragged my jeans down my legs leaving me only in my panties.

His mouth began working its way down my cleavage, his tongue dragging across my chest leaving a wet trail between my breasts, down my stomach before swirling playfully around my naval.

His fingers hooked under my panties, sliding them down my legs. I could feel his warm breath as he approached my pussy. I laid back, leaning on my elbows. He began lapping slowly at my soft skin, working down the length of my opening, flicking the edges ever so lightly.

His thumb brushing over my clit, pressing in a soft circle as his tongue slid down my now wet pussy. Gently probing, running his tongue down one side of my opening and then the other in one long stroke. I can feel the texture of his tongue working deeper and deeper, lavishing my entire pussy with each movement.

He looked up into my eyes smiling as he licked his lips before continuing to work me with his wonderful mouth. He began swirling his tongue in circles, spiraling around my clit, curling the tip of his tongue teasing me with little flicks. Pressing his lips into me as he began to work his tongue inside me, curving it upwards making it dance over my clit with a steady unpredictable rhythm. My body begins to shake and shiver as I climax.

He smiles up at me as he laps up my juices. He steps back slightly, and I can see the bulge in his pants. I reach for his belt pulling him down to me and kiss him deeply tasting myself on him. His hands roaming my body, and I hear him moan into my mouth.

I start undoing his pants, pulling them down his legs, running my fingernails down his thighs as I go. He leans up taking off his briefs, and I can't help but stare at the site before me. I grab the base of his cock in one hand and gently squeeze his balls with the other. Leaning forward, I lick the tip tasting the precum that has formed there.

I slide my hand up and down his shaft and begin swirling my tongue over the head of his cock. I look up to see his eyes sparkling down as he watches me enjoy him. Slowly, I take him deeper into my mouth using my tongue to taste all of him. I begin stroking what I can't fit in my mouth as I quicken the pace of my tongue up and down his shaft.

Still cupping his balls in one hand, I begin massaging them while getting him deeper in my mouth, adjusting to the size of him. I remove my hand from his shaft and grab his ass, forcing him further down my throat as he lightly places a hand on my head and begins brushing his fingertips through my hair.

With his eyes half lidded in pleasure, his hand pulls my head away from him. "I want to be inside you before I cum", he says as he reaches down and rubs my slit.

He lays down beside me pulling me over him to straddle his waist. He moves one hand to my hip and the other to my breast caressing me as I slowly sink down onto him. I roll my hips as our hips meet. His cock filling me completely, I work myself on him as he continues to squeeze my hip and breast. I can feel my body tense as I near climax

I lean my head down to his and begin kissing him wildly as his hips buck up to meet mine frantically. The sensations I am feeling are overwhelming, and I know it won't be long before I cum. I feel him twitch inside me as my walls clamp down around him.

He pulls me closer to him as he kisses my ear telling me to ride him hard. I slam down on him over and over again before I begin to cum fiercely. He begins to moan lowly with pleasure as he releases inside me.

My breath shallow and my body quivering. I never knew I could feel this good. I look into his eyes and see him smiling lightly. He gives me a soft gentle kiss and rolls me to my side, covering us both with the blanket before wrapping me in his arms, and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
